Their Happy Ending
by Rikki Taro
Summary: The finale is over, but it is not yet the end. Happy endings are only the beginning, and one character has not disappeared as they were intended to do. As it is definitely not a fitting ending to have the two saviors of the story not have their own happy ending, or in this case, their happy beginning.


_**So who all thinks that Fakir and Ahiru should have been given like a bonus episode full of fluff, raise your hand? *breaks off arm to raise it higher* I am really, really, really, really, really, (can say 'really' all week) in love with this pairing. By god, it should be illegal with how fucking adorable these two can be that is does make me want to tear off my own arm or gorge out my eyes with their fucking adorability. But enough of my dramatizing this, I'm just glad to have been able to write something after a two months case of writer's block, and I'm glad that watching these old AMV's got me in a writing mood. But I found this on my flash drive and decided to post it, so enjoy! (Cries more for how adorable Fakiru really is)**_

 _Mytho…Rue._ Ahiru thought with a smile, weakness consumed her body, as the small glow of hope she held onto begin to fade and sucked away her strength. _I'm so…glad…_ She felt her body tip forward and beyond control her small body, her head making contact to the ground.

"AHIRU!" Fakir's voice yelled loud enough from the study to be heard through the streets. Ahiru's vision began to blur as the figure came closer, a vision in white running towards her shouting her name.

 _Fakir…_ She thought when the darkness consumed her.

"Fakir!" Mytho took notice upon his appearing friend who immediately slid down onto the cobblestone and picked up the duck tenderly in his hands.

"Ahiru?" Rue whispered, kneeling beside Fakir. "So…so this is her true form…I always thought she was just a girl. She…she's so bruised…from the crows? And she did this for us…" Tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head at the thought.

It was true, the duck was covered in dark black bruised with the occasional yellow feather sticking out.

"Idiot," Fakir whispered holding her to his chest. Mytho placed a hand upon Rue's shoulder and gained her attention.

"She did it to save us all."

"It's a miracle the idiot didn't die." Fakir muttered, softly brushing his own bloody hand over her feathers.

"Sweet Ahiru," Rue cried, she turned to Mytho who gently leaned and pressed a small kiss to her temple, a warm glow created a blinding light around them, as Rue's form was enveloped in a light similar to the prince, transforming her into a princess.

"I didn't know that would happen." Mytho blinked his eyes in curiosity and pondered over it for a moment. "I suppose that even with the Raven vanquished, the story is still spinning magic with in the town."

Fakir looked around and did notice a few of the townsfolk were still animals that were upright and talking, wondering how they got there.

"Magic still resides in the town? "He restated and looked from the couple to the little weak duck in his arms, the one he promised to stay beside her and had come to love.

"Mytho, what is the strongest form of magic?" Rue asked.

"What?" The prince looked up in shock.

"The strongest form of magic! If what you say is true, and that there is still magic in the town, then if we use the strongest method of magic that might be enough to turn Ahiru back into a human." She reasoned.

"Ahiru knew what she was giving up when wanting to save you and Mythos." Fakir butted in. "This is the true self that he has come to accept."

"But what if it isn't Fakir?!" She scolded.  
Within this twisted story, all of us were forced to change from our true selves. I…I was born human but upon being raised of the Raven's blood, I am now able to become the princess. I you were the knight destined to die at the hands of the Raven, but has decided to live. Where is Ahiru's choice?! Does she not deserve the same to decide her fate?"

"What you think she can change no one has control over. She wants to be her true self, and in reality she is a duck, and-"

"But what if she isn't a duck?!" Rue shouted for a sullen pause to fill the air. Fakir pondered over the thought for a moment.

 _Is that even possible for her to not be a duck? But without a heart shard, it's the form she is beneath it all._ He thought to himself before looking up to the nearest animalistic human, the teacher Mr. Cat. _Drosselmeyer had the ability to change people into whatever he wanted. Could Ahiru be the same? A human that thinks that she is truly a duck as some people think themselves as always having been animals? Or if she really is just a duck, and is an animal that believes herself human?_

"There's no telling of what she really is."

* * *

Ahiru drifted in her unconscious state, the penetration of each of the crows' repeating upon her body at the ache she was feeling.

 _At least everyone is safe…_ She thought. _That's all I could ever hope for._

"Little duck!" A gentle voice called. Ahiru twitched, knowing that was the term Droselmeyer used for her. The gentle voice giggled, showng that it was not the old storyteller. "Open your eyes….dear Ahiru." She did as told she looked up at the glowing figure before her, noticing immediately who the beautiful ballerina was.

 _Tutu!_ She thought, as the woman smiled to her.

"Yes Ahiru, it is me. I'm so glad we had a chance to meet. For you are the one who finished the story."

"Oh I didn't finish it! Fakir did!" Ahiru quaked before remembering she was a duck once again. Tutu giggled.

"I understand you Ahiru, no need to worry. But it was not your writer alone that was able to finish Drosselmeyer's story. But the two o you together were the ones to give everyone a happy ending. I remember the heart breaking feeling when I was not the Prince's chosen, but because of your caring and bravery, I was able to let go. I did not vanish into the speck of light that Drosselmeyer's chose of me, but now I am free. More than I ever was before. I am no longer toed to the fate of having to love my prince and admitting love to simply vanish. For that, I am extremely grateful." The ballerina knelt to her in a low bow that Ahiru blinked in shock.

"So now what will you do Tutu?" She asked. The princess's beautiful eyes met hers.

"Always caring about others sweet Ahiru. I am but a fictional character, the prince's will to regain his heart. It is you who is the one deserving the mercy of the story's ending."

"ME?! But I'm just a duck! Fakir and I promised to return to our true selves once the story ended."

"I am aware Ahiru. But even so, for the two saviors it not the most fitting of endings. Yu were selfless to give up your humanity for another's happiness that you and the knight have forgotten of the happiness the two of you want to have in sharing your future together."

"With Fakir?! Oh no no no no no! You must have heard too much from Lilie! Fakir is just my very very very good friend! He's-"

"Always there? Bold and protective. Your hero? The one who makes you stronger and vows to stand by your side in the form you are now? Ahiru…it is alright to admit that your heart has fallen in love for another beside the prince. I'm afraid it is the feelings that have swayed you so much."

"Ahiru thought a moment, looking own as if ashamed.

"I….I do…I guess all this time…" She clenched her eyes shut to prevent the princess from seeing her tears. "I have begun to love Fakir. But I can't ask him to love me…a duck."

"But the knight to, has feeling for you, even if you were a little duck forever." Princess Tutu rested a hand upon Ahiru's head. "But with your permission…I would like to help remedy that with the little magic I possess."

"Quack!" Ahiru exclaimed, as if a screech of confusion.

"Ahiru, you are far more than just a duck. And it is cruel to make you spend your life as one."

"But….this is my true self…I promised Fakir that I would be fine staying by his side as a duck."

"Young Ahiru, the storyteller was a cruel man whose sport was to change the lives of others. Do you believe the cat that teaches ballet is his real self? Or the Eel that was a visiting troupe leader? Drosselmeyer's changed their forms a he did to you. He made you apart of me. You are not me that was the only disillusion you were living."

"I don't get it…."

"You have far too much human attributes to be a duck Ahiru. You are who you are…who you chose to be. It is unfair to make you chose to be a duck, when you were merely under a spell."

"A spell?"

"You have the acquired knowledge of a human's life, even the bashfulness when being bare skinned. If you were truly an animal, do you believe yourself to understand that emotion? You were a human girl, who answered Drosselmeyer's call to become a duck in his story in order to save the prince. But now that story has ended and it is his intention that you remain as the duck that he changed you into, and to make you and his descendent accept this. Why look." Tutu waved a hand that seemed to make the two look upon Ahiru's three friends as they discussed about her form. The previous knight was holding her body so delicately in his hands yet his face was twisted in confusion at the other two.

"I don't care about what she truly is! I'll stay beside her no matter what!" He shouted to the other two.

"The knight just wants you as you e, and if you are a duck he will accept that. But I'm sure he wouldn't disagree in you becoming human either. So little duck, who do you wish to be?"

Ahiru looked to Fakir, with such glimmering hope that she closed her deep blue eyes for a moment.

"I want to be myself as a human girl…if that is what I truly am." Her eyes shot open upon hearing herself speak and looked to her wings to see hands. Tutu smiled reassuringly and leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Never forget Ahiru, you are who you chose to be. I wish I could do more, but thank you for helping everyone…and thank you for giving me a better fate than as a speck of light." Ahiru felt her eyes water before the flow of Tutu left, leaving her in the darkness once again.

* * *

"So if Drosselmeyer's change everyone, are you saying that Ahiru could be either?" Mytho repeated what Rue and Fakir were both trying to decipher.

"Drosselmeyer's could somehow change the form of anyone that entered the role of his characters. So it is very well that Ahiru could have once been a regular duck that was given the implements to be a human, similar to Mr. Cat." Fakir looked to the sleeping duck in his hands. "Or the exact opposite, she could have been a regular girl turned into a duck to satisfy Drosselmeyer's thirst for tragedy."

"Then there's no telling who or what she truly is." Rue added.

"I don't care what she truly is! I'll stay beside her no matter what!"

There suddenly was a sheering bright light that caused the three to wince away until Fakir realized the light came from Ahiru.

 _She can't be turning into a speck of light!_ He thought, gripping tighter as her body attempted to move away from his arms. _I can't lose her like this!"_

Her little feathers seemed to somehow burn his hands that he had no choice but to let go for her body to raise above him.

"NO Ahiru!" in a small disarray of sparkles, her little body seemed to extend into that of the delicate young girl with the long salmon braid they were familiar with. The light dimed, engulfing her A IT SEEMED TO FOLD OVER HER BODY TO FORM A FLOWING WHITE DRESS. Her body began to float down and as Fakir stumbled forward in disbelief to catch the girl he loved, and thought he would never see as a human again.

"Ahiru…"

"Fakir! We need to bandage her!" Rue shouted to him, picking up the heavy skirts of her dress. It was true the blood of her wounds and his were blending together creating a large miss.

"We'll take her to Charon's!" He shouted to the others, holding the girl closely before turning to run through the streets, filled with happiness at having Ahiru human.

* * *

 _I'm so cold._ Ahiru shuddered and snuggled deeper into the soft quilt. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked to the ceiling of a familiar room. _This is Fakir's!_

Her body felt limp from all the bruises from the crows, but she sighed and snuggled her head back into the pillow, releasing a heavy sigh. Her eyes shot open a moment and reencountered her actions. _Sigh?_ She turned to her side and thought over how it wasn't possible for a duck to lay on her back. Slowly she held up her arm and saw a hand in place of a wing causing her to jolt forward.

"I'M A GIRL!" She shouted in shock, looking around nervously. _That's right! Tutu helped me turn back into a girl again!_

"It sounds like Ahiru has awakened." Myth's voice muttered from somewhere, as below there was the movement of several bodies. Ahiru attempted to pull herself to sit up, when her arm made contact with the bed to move her bones gave an aching cry. "Ouch." She whimpered, halting immediately to fall back within the soft covers just as the door opened.

"Don't move idiot, you still have your wounds." Ahiru's deep blue eyes met the softened gaze of the dark haired writer. Still in his uniform with his jacket missing.

"Fakir!" She tried sitting up again to only meet the same result as the previous knight hastily moved to her side.

"I just told you not to move!" He delicately lifted her bandaged arm for his inspection before returning it to cradle within the sling that was tied around her neck. Ahiru, taking notice of the soft feeling of cotton that brushed against her skin that she to noticed that the writer had bandages around both of his hands.

"Fakir! You're hurt!" She cried, about to move to reach out to him when his greater strength held her down.

"I had nothing more than a few scratches from simply writing, you are the one that took a beating and you need to stay in bed." His voice drifted a bit colder, as it was when they first met that Ahiru turned away in a small annoyed pout.

"So, do you have any idea how you're human again?" He asked casually, releasing his touch from her arm to pull a chair up alongside the bed just as two other figures entered the room. Ahriu's face beamed at seeing the white haired prince alongside the raven haired princess and nearly leapt from the bed hadn't Fakir predicted as much and held her down to it.

"Mytho! Rue! I'm glad you're alright!" She cried as the two smiled upon her with such shinning gratitude.

"As we are with you Ahiru." Mythos replied kneeling before her. "I can't thank you enough for having done so much for my sake."

"Oh! It was nothing!" Ahiru stammered, waving her normal hand as excuse. Fakir seemed to frown at the jitteriness she still had around the prince but closed his eyes as if trying to calm himself.

"Back to the matter at hand-"

"Wow Rue! You really look like a real live princess now!" Ahiru said in awe. The older girl seemed to blush bashfully.

"Yes, well it does make sense then. With being the prince's chosen. But I'm glad that you're alright as well, despite being put through everything. I'm so sorry for everything that I said to you in the past, and the misfortunate I seemed to always give you."

"Oh Rue," The two girls seemed to consider their chatter of forgiveness and continuing their friendship with Mythos watching peacefully from the side that Fakir could feel his impatience bubbling within himself.

"Can we get back to the fact that Ahiru is human again somehow?!" He snapped to the three, gaining they're attention. "Sorry, just can we get to the point? It would make any loose ends after you two return to the story much easier."

"Fakir does have his point." Rue turned her nose from him with a gracious smile to Ahiru. "Do you know how you turned back human? Or if you were even a duck at all?"

Ahiru held a finger to her lip.

"Well it's still confusing me as well. But after the dance with the crows, when I fell unconscious, I met Tutu and she wanted to thank me for helping her." Ahiru proceeded with telling the three of the talk that Tutu gave her, concerning the thoughts of her ending and the 'spell' she was under.

"A spell?" Fakir repeated, holding his own finger to his mouth for a moment of pondering. "Is that even possible?"

"Tutu thought that since I was willing to accept the role as the duck Mr. Drosselmeyer called into the story, that he was able to change me as he had with Mr. Cat and some of the other townsfolk. And that it would be the only thing to make sense of how I can have all these human emotions and common knowledge."

"That makes a little with my theory…Drosselmeyer had the power to change people into whatever he wanted, so it doesn't surprise me when he needed the role of Tutu he might have wanted the extra insurance that her story would end in a tragedy. But at least Tutu was able to give you the ending that you wanted." Fakir stood up and turned away from her, that Ahiru's face fell.

 _I thought he would be happy about this._ She thought when he glanced back to her that she pulled a smile.

"If you're well enough, Uzura says that she can take us to the story whenever you are ready." His gaze went up to Mytho and Rue who held each other's hand with a nod to him. Ahiru smiled and pulled the covers aside and pulled her legs over the side of the bed. The moment she was able to pull her weight up, her kneels wobbled that she almost fell when Fakir quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and pull her flush against him. "Careful, you're still hurt idiot. Apparently turning human didn't fix your injuries."

Ahiru looked up to him and nodded, understanding that it was his way of caring. He walked alongside her and helped her slip on a pair of shoes to walk through the streets. Ahiru hoped that her face wasn't turning red at the proximity they had, but often tried to advert her gaze anywhere but on him, until the little wooden puppet led them straight to the clock tower. Once arriving up the steps Ahiru let out a small gasp upon seeing a wooden figure that looked and sounded almost identical to Edal.

"Welcome back to the story Prince." She greeted. "The entrance is this way." She held out her hand to direct to another staircase in which Uzura ran up to, leading the way into the small tower where only an open book and odd mechanism filled the room.

"So this is how he did it." Fakir whispered aloud. "Drosselmeyer must have been recording the events of the town through this." Before anyone else could question it, Fakir began to wiggle the utensil out of the wall until all the gears popped out to deem the machine useless.

"Fakir? What are you doing?" Mytho asked in such a monotone voice before Fakir turned back to him.

"I'll finish the rest. So the prince may live freely as he wishes."

"Thank you Fakir." He nodded his head in thanks to the writer before turning to Rue. "Are you ready to go back with me?"

Rue smiled to the handsome prince and nodded with tearful eyes. "More than anything." She whispered before turning to Ahiru who watched with such a happy tearful gaze.

"Ahiru, I'm glad to have met you." She whispered before hugging the girl close to her.

"Me too Rue." She whispered before pulling away. Bells seemed to ring and outside of the window appeared a chariot pulled by two glowing swans.

"Take care!" Ahiru called waving frantically and practically hanging out the window to wave the couple off as they disappeared. Fakir kept a grip around her, really hesitant about seeing her hanging outside of a window before pulling her back inside. The two stood there a moment as the peaceful satisfaction of a story ending seemed to sink into them both.

"Fakir?" Ahiru spoke out first, bashfully looking to her shoes when she felt the gaze of her writer land on her.

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you mad that I'm a girl again?"

"What?" He asked in complete confusion, blinking his wide green eyes at her in confusion.

"I mean, when I finished explaining it to you, you didn't seem at that happy. And that's what I was really worried about when Tutu gave me the decision, even though she said that she was sure that you would have liked it to. Plus she thought that you deserved a happy ending too and for some reason, she thought that you would be happy with me as a human. But I'm really really sorry if it did make you back, I just wanted to stay by your side. And I couldn't ask to stay by you even as a duc-" Her hasty talking was silenced when one of his fingers pressed over her lips.

"Idiot, I can't be mad about the choice you made. If you can even call it that. You were really a girl all along, and I'm grateful that you weren't robbed of your chance to be human just for Drosselmeyer's satisfaction of thinking you didn't get a happy ending."

"What?" She murmured, her eyes widening.

"I said that I would stay by your side, and I meant it. No matter what, okay idiot?"

Tears seemed to sprout from the corners of her eyes as she nodded and hugged Fakir closely, resting her head against his chest in breathing in the lingering smell of paper and ink he always seemed to carry, and immensely happy when she felt his chin rest atop her head.

"Say…Fakir?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you're willing to stay by my side no matter what?" She pulled back to try and see his face, when he seemed to only blush furiously and look indirectly from her gaze, in doing so he turned away from her.

"You…you've done a lot for me. But it's more than that…it's…its." He seemed to let out a frustrated sigh and slowly glanced over his shoulder to see her questioning gaze. Sighing again, he looked away but positioned his hands in a familiar mime that she remembered showing him once before in describing Mytho. Ahiru felt her body grow red from her toes up to her salmon colored haired before smiling peacefully and gracefully returned the mime, much to the writer's relief as he lead her back out of the clock tower to start their own story.

 _Once upon a time there was a man who died. His last story which he intended to be a great tragedy, turned out to be one of the happiest one ever known. Thanks to the duck he himself called into the story, who now began her own happy ending, one full of hope that has only just begun._

 **So I know this isn't the best, but I really felt like posting it, because it was always something cute that has floated around in my head. As well for anyone that is still alive in this fandom, I had a dream a few months ago about a cannon one shot where like Ahiru and Fakir were childhood friends that were separated and he waited for her and becomes really possessive of her when she comes back, I don't know it was a weird dream, I don't know if I could do that an corrupt this adorable couple, but tell me your thoughts of that. Other than that, thanks for reading, I really hope I can get back on my writing track but I only have about a month left of vacation before it is time for me to make my big move into college, so I can't wait. Please drop me a review!**


End file.
